


Lingerie

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: tumblr prompt: 'With the amount of adult references in the last of us I’d be surprised if theres been no scene of someone trying to outrun something and they end up in an adult store lmao bc I would totally see Dina smuggling stuff in her bag and being like “ hey ellie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” and Ellie being so flustered'





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr : ) Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

The swarm took them both completely by surprise.

They had managed to take out a few of the walkers but there was too many so they ducked into the first open store they could and locked the door.

Ellie stood with her back against the door, panting, while Dina wandered off, Ellie should have known she was being too quiet.

“Hey, Ellie,” There was a mirthful tone to Dina’s voice that made Ellie almost not want to open her eyes.

When she did open her eyes, and they adjusted to the dark, she definitely wished she hadn’t.

Dina was peeking around the end of one of the aisle, a smirk on her red, sweaty face, and a large, purple dildo in her hand.

“Guess where we ended up?” She said, waving the object before disappearing again.

Ellie’s face was on fire, her heart hammering against her chest, and it certainly wasn’t due to the running.

“Dina, be careful,” Ellie said, rushing to catch up with Dina.

She wasn’t down the first two aisles, surprising Ellie at the third aisle, causing her to startle.

“This place isn’t safe, D-“

“Open up,”

“What?”

“Open up,” Dina repeated and, against her better judgement, Ellie opened her mouth.

Dina smirked, taking the ball-gag from behind her back and placing it in between Ellie’s teeth.

Ellie stared down at her girlfriend, her cheeks tinted red and her eyes hooded.

Dina stared right back, gauging her reaction. “You’re into this,” Dina whispered and Ellie felt her ears burn. “Good to know.”

Dina removed the gag and disappeared again, leaving Ellie behind to try and catch her breathe.

“I’ve read about shops like this before,” Dina called from somewhere at the back of the shop. Ellie made her way along the stacks, finding Dina at the end of one, holding a strap on harness against her hips, and Ellie felt like she might just faint at the sight. “People used these?” Dina glanced up at Ellie quickly. “I can get behind that.”

Ellie’s mouth was dry and she was flustered like a stupid teenager.

Dina dropped the strap on back onto the shelf and picked up vibrator and eyeing it curiously, pressing one of the buttons and startling when it began buzzing and vibrating in her hand. “Wow,” she murmured, pressing the button a few more times, making the intensity of the vibration increase. “Shit, this would be a lot of fun.” She said, smirking at Ellie.

“You are not putting anything you find in here inside me.” Ellie said. “That ball was enough.”

Dina huffed playfully. “You’re no fun.”

Dina made her way through the store, picking up and playing with a few of the toys around the store, squirting out some of the lubes, and feeling all of the lingerie.

She tried a pair of handcuffs, a velvet cuff,  and leather cuffs on Ellie, smirking when Ellie groaned a little when she gave the restraints a little tug.

Ellie broke completely when Dina appeared with a black, lacy mask on and that gleeful smile on her lips.

Ellie’s hands found Dina’s face and she backed her up against the front desk, kissing her for a few seconds before easily picking her up and sitting her on the counter. “You are a goddamn tease, Dina Grover.”

“I think you like it,” Dina shot back, smirking against Ellie’s lips, hooking her heels behind her ass and pulling her in. “I think, had it been back before all this started, you would have let me use anything in here on you.”

“I think you’re right,” Ellie breathed, her eyes training on Dina’s lips.

“We need to head back, or Joel’ll be out here looking for you.” Dina brought her lips closer to Ellie’s, but not quite touching. “And I don’t think you would want Joel walking in on all the things I wanna do to you.”

A little groan escaped Ellie’s lips at those words, and she tried to kiss Dina but Dina easily kept an inch or so between them.

“Let’s get back,”

Ellie groaned when Dina pushed her back, attempting to move toward her again but Dina stopped her with the toe of her shoe against her chest. “Easy, tiger,” Dina smirked, sliding off the counter and pressing herself against Ellie, kissing her cheek before whispering. “Save it for tonight.”

Dina walked away and Ellie groaned to herself, staring up at the ceiling. “Holy shit,” she whispered before taking off after her girlfriend.

Ellie was called away less than five minutes after arriving back to help strengthen a part of the wall that had taken a beating a few days prior.

Dina kissed her on the lips, telling her she would have something on the table for her to eat when she got in. The mirth in her eyes telling Ellie that there was more to it than that.

Ellie spent the next four hours helping out with the wall before telling Tommy she was done for the night and heading.

She opened the door, her mouth open to tell Dina she was back, but the words died in her throat at the sight before her.

Dina, perched on the kitchen table, was dressed in lingerie (Part of Ellie wondered how long she was waiting, but a bigger part of her didn’t give a shit).

It was a lacy ocean blue-green colour, complete with thigh high socks and suspenders.

Ellie stumbled over her own feet as she dropped her bag haphazardly on the floor and made her way to her girlfriend, eyeing her hungrily.

“Welcome home, baby.” Dina purred and Ellie found herself stopping a few feet from Dina and just staring.

Dina smirked at that, repositioning herself, her legs spread as she faced Ellie completely.

“Holy fuck,” Ellie groaned. “Where did you even-“

“Took them from that shop, but who cares?” Dina crooked her finger at Ellie. “Here, now.”

Ellie nodded, sharp and fast, and rushed over to Dina, her hands finding her cheeks as she crashed their lips together.

Dina let it happen, for a few seconds before she pushed Ellie away, her thumb tracing over Ellie’s lip, and down her chin, wrapping her fingers around Ellie’s throat, causing a little gasp to escape Ellie’s lips, her mouth parting slightly.

“What did I say to you when I left you in the yard earlier?”

Ellie frowned, trying her best to think back to what was said, wracking her brain for a few seconds before it dawned on her. “Something to eat on the table,” Ellie whispered, arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach.

“Exactly, good girl.” Dina licks her lips, raising her eyebrows expectantly. “Well, make yourself useful, girl.”

Ellie nodded obediently, pecking Dina on the lips before kissing down her neck and chest, using her strong hands, wrapped around Dina’s thighs, to pull the girl to the edge of the table as she dropped to her knees with a soft thud.

Her eyes didn’t leave Dina’s as she traced her fingers up her inner thigh, and Dina stared right back, her fingers finding their way into Ellie’s hair.

“You’re just- you’re so beautiful.”

“Yeah? Prove it,” Dina challenged.

Ellie swallowed, her palms running up Dina’s thighs, her thumb brushing against the girls clit through the lacy underwear, causing her to gasp sharply.

Ellie licked her lips, using her fingertips to press against Dina’s dampening underwear, softly at first, her eyes not leaving Dina’s.

Dina didn’t react to the soft pressure, so Ellie pressed harder, in small circles over Dina’s clit until the woman reacted, first sinking her teeth into her bottom lip then her eyes fluttering closed, her fingers tightening in Ellie’s hair.

Ellie pulling the fabric aside, her fingers sliding down Dina’s glistening center before dipping inside, grinning when Dina’s fingers flexed in her hair.

“Ellie,”

“Mm?” Ellie hummed with a little smirk.

“Don’t,” Dina growled, her heel pressing against the top of Ellie’s back, pulling her in a few inches. “Make me wait, Williams.”

“So demanding.” Ellie murmured but done as she was told, giving a few tentative kitten licks before going in with broad strokes of her tongue, causing Dina to moan softly.

Ellie shuffled herself closer, one arm curling around Dina’s strong thigh to rub at her clit.

Dina’s hips raised from the table, her hand planting behind her and her back arching.

Ellie sucked and flicked her tongue against Dina’s clit as she slid two fingers into the girl and curved her fingers, causing Dina to gasp and buck her hips.

Dina didn’t last long, she never did when Ellie went down on her, and within ten minute she gasped sharply, her fingers tightening painfully in Ellie’s hair as her body went ridged.

Ellie wiped her mouth of Dina’s thigh before kissing her way up the girls body until she was standing.

“Seriously,” Ellie whispered, her hands pressing against Dina’s taut stomach, her forehead falling against hers as she stared down at her girlfriend’s body. “You are incredible.”

“Me?” Dina was still breathing heavily. “That was incredible.”

Ellie merely shrugged, her fingertips ghosting up Dina’s stomach, the valley between her breast, to curl around the back of her neck.

Dina smiled softly, her fingertips dipping into the waistband of Ellie’s jeans. “Take me upstairs, I may have grabbed this nice cuffs you liked.”

Ellie grinned, one arm hooking around Dina’s lower back as she lifted her, her other hand grabbing onto her thighs when they wrapped around her waist. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
